


Трибунал

by Morack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack





	Трибунал

Зака арестовали поздно ночью, задолго до возвращения части в Мидгар. Арестовали его собственные подчинённые, по приказу свыше. Он так и не понял, чем так сильно напугал их Хайдеггер. Увольнением? Трибуналом? Хороший выбор - бить своих, причём самых сильных, чтобы боялись все остальные.

СОЛДАТ искренне считал, что всё это фарс. И первый приказ Хайдеггера, об уничтожении посёлка в ста километрах от Мидгара, и второй, о его аресте. Проверки на лояльность, чёрт бы их побрал. До тех пор, пока ТУРКов не засунули под крылышко ОКБ, всё было гораздо проще и тактичнее, что ли. Хотя последнего от записных шинровских костоломов ожидали меньше всего.

Как показала жизнь, люди в чёрном умели беречь своих.

Утром Фэйра доставили в каземат. С ним разговаривали не больше, чем требовалось по протоколу. Знакомые отводили глаза, даже Ценг не появлялся. Про себя Зак ругал напарника на чём свет стоит: он рассчитывал, что вутаец будет рядом и станет поддерживать его до последнего, однако ж вот... “Вот она, цена дружбе ТУРКа, - парень стремительно ходил из одного угла каземата в другой. - Может, меня к смертной казни приговорят, может, это последний шанс поговорить друг с другом, а его носит хер знает где!”

Долго трибунала ждать не пришлось. Уже к вечеру экс-подполковника (Фэйра не преминули известить, что первым делом Хайдеггер лишил его всех заслуженных наград и званий) проводили в стерильный белый зал, где заседала “тройка”. Кроме главы Общественного Комитета Безопасности, судьями были Руфус Шин-Ра и - Зак даже моргнул от неожиданности - Ценг. Вутаец казался более бледным, чем обычно, и даже не смотрел в его сторону. “Предатель”, - с горечью подумал Зак.

Адвокаты на трибунале предусмотрены не были, зрители тоже. Единственными свидетелями вынесения приговора должны были стать охранники и бесстрастные видеокамеры.

\- Разжалованный в рядовые Захария Фэйр, - начал Хайдеггер, - ты обвиняешься в невыполнении приказа, что равнозначно бунту в условиях, приравненных к боевым...

Зак только сжал челюсти. Глава комитета нёс чепуху: война в Вутае официально была закончена, следовательно, ни о каких “боевых условиях” не могло быть и речи.

\- Ты пошёл против главнокомандующего Корпорации, ты приказал своим подчинённым игнорировать его приказы. Наказание за это расстрел, - мужчина потянулся за молотком, уже готовый завершить судилище традиционным стуком об особую подложку. Однако схватиться за ручку он не успел: пальцы Ценга сжали запястье Хайдеггера так, что кисть безвольно обмякла.

\- Я бы хотел услышать точную формулировку приказа, отданного Артуром Шин-Рой, - голос вутайца оставался бесстрастным.

\- Сейчас, - Руфус с такой готовностью исполнил просьбу ТУРКа, что Фэйр заподозрил неладное. - В приказе говорится: “Установить причину нападения монстров на поселение Тумс, что под Кальмом, и уничтожить её в случае необходимости. Решение принимать командиру согласно оперативной обстановке”. СОЛДАТ Фэйр, вы установили причину нападения монтров на поселение?

\- Да, сэр.

\- И какова она была?

\- Гнездовище мальборо обнаружилось в десяти километрах южнее поселения, за трассой.

\- Вы уничтожили гнездовище? - это уже Ценг.

\- Да, сэр, - почти выплюнул в ответ Зак.

\- Имелась ли оперативная необходимость уничтожать само поселение? - вутаец, казалось, не обратил на тон Фэйра никакого внимания.

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Когда и где речь зашла об уничтожении поселения? - задал очередной вопрос Руфус.

\- В разговоре с господином Хайдеггером, сэр.

\- Подробнее.

Зак тряхнул волосами. Видно было за километр, что вутаец и сын президента работают в паре. “Недолго же ты пробыл один, напарник”, - мысленно вздохнул парень. Думать о предательстве вутайца было горько.

\- После зачистки гнездовища я позвонил господину Хайдеггеру, отчитаться. И он во время разговора потребовал, чтобы я немедленно уничтожил посёлок вместе с жителями. Я отказался.

\- Я отдал тебе приказ! - глава ОКБ хлопнул широкой ладонью по столу. - Приказ, твою мать! Который должен исполняться беспрекословно! Одна нога здесь и другая тоже здесь! А ты что задумал, сучонок?! Бунт?!

И Ценг, и Руфус проигнорировали выступление Хайдеггера.

\- Вы разговаривали с главой комитета по служебному телефону? - зачем-то уточнил Шин-Ра.

\- Да, сэр.

Вутаец раскрыл свою вечную спутницу-раскладушку и что-то буркнул в микрофон. Спустя несколько минут под потолком разносился бешеный рык Хайдеггера, требующего сравнять с землёй “этот грёбаный Тумс”, а иначе Фэйра поимеют во все имеющиеся отверстия на теле и даже проделают новые. После твёрдого отказа Зака из динамиков раздалось: “Да что ты о себе навоображал, полковник? Думаешь, если твою жопу имел Сефирот, то тебе всё дозволено? Я тебя в рядовые расжалую, в землю закопаю!”

\- Кхм, - сказал Руфус. - Однако, дело принимает интересный оборот. Обвиняемый не нарушал приказа, отданного Артуром Шин-Ра.

\- Он отказался выполнить прихоть главы общественного комитета безопасности, высказанную устно и не подкреплённую оперативной необходимостью, - заявил Ценг всё тем же бесстрастным тоном.

\- Таким образом, полковник Фэйр выполнил приказ главнокомандующего, чем показал свою полную лояльность, - продолжил Руфус, в упор глядя на главу ОКБ. - А вот вы, гражданин Хайдеггер, как раз оказались нелояльны.

\- Что ты себе позволяешь, мальчишка? - процедил тот.

\- Господин вице-президент, - поправил Руфус. - В отличие от вас, Хайдеггер, я не позволяю себе ничего лишнего. Кстати, это не первый случай превышения вами служебных полномочий. Пожалуй, мне стоит подать докладную записку президенту, с требованием проведения расследования всех случаев.

\- Да эти ТУРКи у меня сосут! - Хайдеггер показал Руфусу средний палец. Цвет кожи Ценга приблизился к цвету стен.

\- Вы свободны, полковник Фэйр, - бросил Шин-Ра. Повинуясь его кивку, охрана вывела Зака из комнаты. Голоса членов “тройки” зазвучали, едва лишние уши покинули зал. Но парню было плевать на интриги начальства. Дойдя до панорамного окна, парень уткнулся лбом в холодное стекло и простоял так с полчаса, не меньше. Он подозревал своего вутайца во всех тяжких, думал, что он забыл про него, а оказалось - тот приложил все силы, чтобы вытащить напарника из задницы. Зак смотрел на огни реакторов и пытался вообразить себе их встречу. Наконец, собравшись с силами, он спустился вниз, забрал личные вещи, и снова поднялся - на тот этаж, где жили ТУРКи.

Дверь в квартиру Ценга оказалась не запертой. Зак помедлил секунду и принял молчаливое приглашение. Предстояло ещё тяжёлое объяснение с ревнивым вутайцем - наверняка тот не пропустил мимо ушей признание, сделанное в запале Хайдеггером. И это, пожалуй, было посерьёзнее трибунала.


End file.
